Genetic analyses in Drosophila have been extremely useful in dissecting the complexity of developmental pathways and identifying interacting loci. However, understanding the precise nature of the processes that underlie genetic interactions requires a knowledge of the protein products of the genes in question.
Embryological, genetic and molecular evidence indicates that the early steps of ectodermal differentiation in Drosophila depend on cell interactions (Doe and Goodman, 1985, Dev. Biol. 111:206-219; Technau and Campos-Ortega, 1986, Dev. Biol. 195:445-454; Vassin et al., 1985, J. Neurogenet. 2:291-308; de la Concha et al., 1988, Genetics 118:499-508; Xu et al., 1990, Genes Dev. 4:464-475; Artavanis-Tsakonas, 1988, Trends Genet. 4:95-100). Mutational analyses reveal a small group of zygotically-acting genes, the so called neurogenic loci, which affect the choice of ectodermal cells between epidermal and neural pathways (Poulson, 1937, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 23:133-137; Lehmann et al., 1983, Wilhelm Roux's Arch. Dev. Biol. 192:62-74; Jurgens et al., 1984, Wilhelm Roux's Arch. Dev. Biol. 193:283-295; Wieschaus et al., 1984, Wilhelm Roux's Arch. Dev. Biol. 193:296-307; Nusslein-Volhard et al., 1984, Wilhelm Roux's Arch. Dev. Biol. 193:267-282). Null mutations in any one of the zygotic neurogenic loci--Notch (N), Delta (Dl), mastermind (mam), Enhancer of Split (E(spl), neuralized (neu), and big brain (bib)--result in hypertrophy of the nervous system at the expense of ventral and lateral epidermal structures. This effect is due to the misrouting of epidermal precursor cells into a neuronal pathway, and implies that neurogenic gene function is necessary to divert cells within the neurogenic region from a neuronal fate to an epithelial fate. Serrate has been identified as a genetic unit capable of interacting with the Notch locus (Xu et al., 1990, Genes Dev. 4:464-475). These genetic and developmental observations have led to the hypothesis that the protein products of the neurogenic loci function as components of a cellular interaction mechanism necessary for proper epidermal development (Artavanis-Tsakonas, S., 1988, Trends Genet. 4:95-100).
Mutational analyses also reveal that the action of the neurogenic genes is pleiotropic and is not limited solely to embryogenesis. For example, ommatidial, bristle and wing formation, which are known also to depend upon cell interactions, are affected by neurogenic mutations (Morgan et al., 1925, Bibliogr. Genet. 2:1-226; Welshons, 1956, Dros. Inf. Serv. 30:157-158; Preiss et al., 1988, EMBO J. 7:3917-3927; Shellenbarger and Mohler, 1978, Dev. Biol. 62:432-446; Technau and Campos-Ortega, 1986, Wilhelm Roux's Dev. Biol. 35 195:445-454; Tomlison and Ready, 1987, Dev. Biol. 120:366-376; Cagan and Ready, 1989, Genes Dev. 3:1099-1112).
Sequence analyses (Wharton et al., 1985, Cell 43:567-581; Kidd and Young, 1986, Mol. Cell. Biol. 6:3094-3108; Vassin, et al., 1987, EMBO J. 6:3431-3440; Kopczynski, et al., 1988, Genes Dev. 2:1723-1735) have shown that two of the neurogenic loci, Notch and Delta, appear to encode transmembrane proteins that span the membrane a single time. The Notch gene encodes a -300 kd protein (we use "Notch" to denote this protein) with a large N-terminal extracellular domain that includes 36 epidermal growth factor (EGF)-like tandem repeats followed by three other cysteine-rich repeats, designated Notch/lin-12 repeats (Wharton, et al., 1985, Cell 43:567-581; Kidd and Young, 1986, Mol. Cell. Biol. 6:3094-3108; Yochem, et al., 1988, Nature 335:547-550). Delta encodes a .about.100 kd protein (we use "Delta" to denote DLZM, the protein product of the predominant zygotic and maternal transcripts; Kopczynski, et al., 1988, Genes Dev. 2:1723-1735) that has nine EGF-like repeats within its extracellular domain (Vassin, et al., 1987, EMBO J. 6:3431-3440; Kopczynski, et al., 1988, Genes Dev. 2:1723-1735). Molecular studies have lead to the suggestion that Notch and Delta constitute biochemically interacting elements of a cell communication mechanism involved in early developmental decisions (Fehon et al., 1990, Cell 61:523-534).
The EGF-like motif has been found in a variety of proteins, including those involved in the blood clotting cascade (Furie and Furie, 1988, Cell 53: 505-518). In particular, this motif has been found in extracellular proteins such as the blood clotting factors IX and X (Rees et al., 1988, EMBO J. 7:2053-2061; Furie and Furie, 1988, Cell 30 53: 505-518), in other Drosophila genes (Knust et al., 1987 EMBO J. 761-766; Rothberg et al., 1988, Cell 55:1047-1059), and in some cell-surface receptor proteins, such as thrombomodulin (Suzuki et al., 1987, EMBO J. 6:1891-1897) and LDL receptor (Sudhof et al., 1985, Science 228:815-822). A protein binding site has been mapped to the EGF repeat domain in thrombomodulin and urokinase (Kurosawa et al., 1988, J. Biol. Chem 263:5993-5996; Appella et al., 1987, J. Biol. Chem. 262:4437-4440).
Citation of references hereinabove shall not be construed as an admission that such references are prior art to the present invention.